


On the Path to Iram

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: They had played a game every other day, this week. Cullen knew Leliana was laughing at him somewhere, even if he couldn’t hear her.





	On the Path to Iram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



The chess was, well, it wasn’t a failure, by any stretch of the word. Dorian was surprised when Cullen first invited him for a match, but he agreed readily. Never once did he appear wary of Cullen’s presence, nor his recurring invitations.

They had played a game every other day, this week. Cullen knew Leliana was laughing at him somewhere, even if he couldn’t hear her.

The issue, of course, was that while Dorian wasn't averse, he didn’t appear particularly enamored with Cullen's company. He jested and bantered, and Cullen managed to surprise them both with a jest of his own sometimes. It was no more than how Dorian was with everyone else, however. Cullen was not sure Dorian ever conversed in any other manner at all. Watching Dorian laugh in the afternoon sun in the garden was a new kind of torture - one Cullen subjected himself to gladly.

Cullen did his very best to be pleasant company, and though he knew it was likely to not be enough, he had spent too much of his life not trying. Dorian didn’t notice, which was probably for the best. Cullen hadn’t thought on what he’d do, if his advances were to ever be returned.

In any case, he hadn’t played as much chess in quite a few years. The chess, pleasant as it was, was also the only strategy Cullen could think of, and it appeared woefully insufficient.

The evening before Dorian was set to depart on a mission for the Inquisitor, Cullen brought him down to the newly cleared cellar. Dorian was amused, but not for one moment was he fearful. If nothing else, that alone brought Cullen joy.

“Well, out with it, what mystery are you hiding, Commander? Is it a well-stocked wine cellar?” Dorian asked hopefully, as they descended the lasts few steps.

“Ah, no, not a wine cellar.”

“Are you sure? I shudder to think the best available drink around here is still the swill at the tavern.”

“I think the Inquisitor has stored some of his own private collection in one of the rooms down here already, but, ah-” Cullen looked at Dorian with a grimace, and Dorian returned it.

“Ah, yes, the swill will have to do for now,” he said in a mock-serious voice that made Cullen smile. “So why have you dragged me down here, then?”

“My men were tasked with clearing these cellars out and, well, I thought you might wish to see this,” Cullen said, and opened the door to the old library. Dorian stood frozen for just a moment, face surprised. Then he brushed past Cullen and started examining the nearest shelves. Cullen followed him and closed the door behind them. “I saw the report, and I thought you might want to see it, before anyone else.”

“Oh, you are- Is that a first edition?” Dorian took a look at the book on the stand and gasped. “Is that an Alhazred original? Commander, are you trying to seduce me?”

Cullen could have let the jest wash away with a chuckle, but Dorian turned back that very moment and looked at Cullen with a delighted smile. So instead Cullen froze, not quite able to deny it, even if that wasn’t how he would have put it himself. He had no idea what his face looked like in those moments, but whatever Dorian saw turned his expression sharp.

“Ah,” he said, and Cullen clung to that single sound, trying to divine its meaning. Dorian took a step closer and Cullen cursed himself for a fool. How many times had he thought Dorian’s face easy to read? Yet it was inscrutable to him now. “You’ve chosen a most inappropriate time for this, you know.” Dorian took another step as he spoke, now only half a step between them.

Cullen tried to not let disappointment show on his face; he didn’t have time to regret this conversation, because a moment later Dorian continued on.

“I’m leaving at first light. For somewhere decidedly inhospitable, probably.” Dorian put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “You’ll have to make sure I have something pleasant to think on, while I’m gone,” he said, and kissed Cullen.

It was absolutely worth the weeks of Leliana’s laughter he’d endured.

   

      


End file.
